What a perfect day for a wedding
by You'll Allways Be My Best Man
Summary: Its Harry and Ginny's wedding day, but who should interupt by stumbling through the door drunk?... Find out for yourselves : One Shot that could be something more!


**Okay Guys, so I know I haven't submitted anything since forever, but I really wasn't feeling any of the stories. But the more I think about it, the more I keep wanting to write**

again! So, here's my proposition to you guys… Over the next few weeks, I'll be submitting a series of one-shots for a whole range of different pairings from my Fave fics to write

from; Harry Potter, Twilight and The Mortal Instruments series… the one-shot with the most reviews will be turned into a story. My promise to you, is that the one that is selected,

will be updated at LEAST once a week. So… Here goes number one!

_**Ginny:**_

Her hand clutched the balustrade gracefully, fingers tenderly caressing the grooves in the wood. A small smile graced Ginny's lips, curving them upwards, creating a girlish handsomeness

only she could possess. She breathed in the surrounding air with a thankfulness that she had never felt before this day; the day she would finally be married to Harry. She took each step

with a poised elegance, charmingly placing each of her feet in turn, left. Then right. Left. Then right. The soft silk of her dress barely graced the skin of her thighs, gently teasing her legs

forward, forward towards the man waiting with little patience at the bottom of the stairwell. A white gauze veil fell over her eyes, obscuring Harry's face from view, but she knew, from

experience, that his emerald eyes would be blazing with barely concealed excitement, a smile, gracing his lips, so natural it was almost like breathing. She raised a hand and tugged

absentmindedly at a stray curl, swinging to the left of her face. Fleur had done a good job in making Ginny look beautiful. She looked as she had always wanted to look for Harry, elegant,

graceful, with a refined beauty about her. But underneath the magic and glamour that had been bestowed upon her, on what was to be the greatest day of her life, Ginny knew that

Harry would look beyond her carefully painted lips and reveal to himself the Ginny he always loved, who carried herself with so much dignity, that not an ounce of make-up was ever

needed to fully satiate her beauty. As Ginny slowly made her way down the stairs, she thought to herself how the rickety steps of the burrow had never seemed more stable. Of course,

Molly Weasley had insisted upon a home wedding, it was of course tradition, if you called tradition the one previous wedding of Bill and Fleur at the Burrow. However, this time around,

Ginny's mother was determined to carry this one out successfully, the only interference perhaps by a guest that had had a little too much fire whiskey. As Ginny neared the bottom of the

stairs, she tilted her head up confidently and was struck by the beauty of…

_**Harry:**_

… Struck by the beauty of her. She radiated a kind of beauty that was as rare a solar eclipse, it didn't occur very often, but when it did, you had to grasp it, and hold on to it, and cherish it

with every fibre of your being. That's what Harry intended to do with Ginny. A smile so wide that it lifted his glasses from the bridge of his nose spread over his face. He looked up at Ginny

and traced her elegant figure with his appreciative eyes, memorizing every feature that he had seemed to have forgotten since he last saw her barely three days ago. Of course, it had

been Fred and George's idea to have a traditional muggle bachelor party, protesting ignorance to all of Harry's complaints and disallowing him to see Ginny for even a moment before the

wedding. God, he had missed her. Harry's perfect illusion was cracked momentarily as Ron leant over, sweeping his fiery hair from his eyes.

"_Mate, You haven't seen Hermione have you_?"

"_Ron, I'm kind of busy here, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to marry your sister_" Harry's brows knitted together in annoyance as his eyes focused once again on the angel silently

descending the stairs.

"_Yeah, I know that, and I'm happy for you Harry mate I really am… but, well, I haven't seen her in a few hours, and you know… well, I erm… I don't want her to miss this. You know what_

_girls are like right? She'll throw a fit if she misses it_." Ron's words tumbled quickly from his twitchy lips and he played nervously with the ghastly bow tie at his neck.

Harry grudgingly turned towards his best friend, and instantly recognized the anxiety in his eyes. Ron was worried. He twisted his face slightly back towards Ginny apologetically, who

was surveying the episode with a quizzical look, before inspecting the rest of the room for any trace of his bushy haired friend.

A smart bang erupted from the doorway, interrupting the classical melody and halting the proceedings. Two drunken, stumbling figures were silhouetted against the outdoor light, arms

wrapped around each other, placing giggly kisses on one another's guilty lips. All eyes were turned towards the two people as they stopped dramatically. One was an awkwardly blushing

Hermione. The other… Percy Weasley.

**A/N**

**Mwahaha, you want to know more? You know what to do ;)… REVIEW!**


End file.
